sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Eparti V
Eparti V (b. 1781 BC) was the 86th King of Elam and 40th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1722-1700 BC. He was the son of Unpahash-Napirisha III. In 1742 BC, shortly before his death, his father denied him the Imperial Succession, confirming him solely as King Tuwanuwa and Kummani, due to Eparti's percieved weakness and frail frame, Eparti being infamous for breaking his bones very easily. After Unpahash-Napirisha III's death the throne was briefly occupied by Indasu III before it fell to Eparti's uncle Chedorlaomer XV. Eparti attempted to force Chedorlaomer XV to name him his heir, but the Emperor refused and subsequently banished him from court. After Tazitta IX succeeded Chedorlaomer XV, Eparti managed to persuade Tazitta to name him as heir. There was growing concern as the old Emperor managed to father 3 sons during his rule, but with the birth of each he confirmed the succession of Eparti, naming his sons Kings of the cities of Emar, Taisama and Ampi respectively. After Tazitta's death Eparti was proclaimed Emperor at Susa. He then intensified work on Tazitta's unfinished new Palace. In 1718 BC he took Kubumat and in 1717 he took Meliliya and in 1716 his forces laid siege and captured Tarimišna. When he attempted to make his soldiers move further into Hittite land then they could march, one of his generals ,Ishkumipanna of Mishime, refused, and openly defied the Emperor. Eparti then sentenced the General to death, but secretly pardoned and let him escape with a letter of passage back to Susa. When Eparti returned to Susa in a few months Ishkumipanna had began to openly plot against him, leading two thousand men to desert their place and march to Anshan. There, the invading army stormed the palace and, to the surprise of the Ensi of Anshan Kidinu Shurri-Shamash, demanded that Kidinu Shurri-Shamash openly defy Eparti and proclaim himself Emperor and heir to Indasu I. Kidinu Shurri-Shamash did as he was told, though he did so against his will, becoming little then a puppet for Ishkumipanna and his associates. He resented Ishkumipanna for his act of conquering Elamite cities in his name, and sent several secret notes to Epart V to explain his innocence. Thanks to these notes Eparti was able to defeat Ishkumipanna in 1714, though he could not save Kidinu Shurri-Shamash, finding him murdered in his tent. In 1713 Eparti V erected a statue to Kidinu Shurri-Shamash and proclaimed him his co-ruler retroactively, to honour his sacrifice by granting him official imperial dignity, having the impromptu temple set up at Anshan by Ishkumipanna that was devoted to Ishkumipanna re-venerated in Kidinu Shurri-Shamash's name. In 1712 his forces took Tiwara and in 1711 he took Kuburnat and Umeliya. In 1710 he helped his relative, Abi-yattar Kidinu II, Epartid King of Admah, surpress a rebelion by nobles of Zeboyim against the de facto governance of the plain cities (Sodom, Gomorah, Admah, Zeboyim, Bala-Zoar) by the Epartid King of Admah. In 1710 he lost Kuburnat, which was added to the Land of Tahruwa under Hittite Rule. In 1709 Ishkumipanna, who had remained uncaptured after his defeat, managed to abduct and then kill Eparti's son and heir, Prince Dashal-Ibri Imazu. Eparti V was said to have become mad with grief and offered The Crown of Elam to who would bring him Ishkumipanna. In 1708 one of Ishkumipanna's comrades betrayed him and handed him over to Imperial authorities. Eparti honoured his request by giving the man a silver and gold replica of the Horned Crown of Elam. Ishkumipanna was executed publically in Susa. His body was left to rot on a pike for six months, after which his remains were burned, his bones ground to dust and the dust and ashes thrown into the wind. In 1706 he completed the palace of Tazitta and moved the royal residence there, making the old Palace into a temple devoted to his son Dashal-Ibri Imazu, whom Eparti had deified. After his death in 1700 BC he was succeeded on the throne by his grandson Chedorlaomer XVI, son of Dashal-Ibri Imazu,.